Rune equipment
Rune equipment are items made from the runite metal, it is the best (but best non-degradable) equipment in free to play worlds. It is stronger than adamant equipment. In the past, rune equipment was often criticised as being "too expensive", especially to free players. The price of rune equipment was controversial, as non-combat skillers with a decently high level in their speciality and therefore make good money have no problem purchasing such items. However, in recent times, due to rapidly falling prices, the vast majority of players can afford a full set of rune by the time they reach the requirements to use said equipment. Many players have enough money to afford much more expensive variations of rune armour, such as trimmed, gold-trimmed, gilded, heraldic, or armour in the colour of the gods. Rune Weapons Rune weapons are cyan and require an Attack level of 40 to wield. They are the best weapons available to free players. As with all runite items, rune weapons tend to exhibit a colour that could be considered a darker form of steel. Note Attack speeds are given as numbers, where higher is faster, meaning that higher numbers constitute shorter time-intervals between each hit. An attack speed of 6 has a 2.4-second interval, 5 corresponds to a 3-second interval, 4 equals a 3.6-second interval, and finally 3 means 4.2 seconds between hits. Melee weapons Ranged weapons Armour Rune armour is the highest-quality non-degradable armour that free-to-play players can wear, and the second-highest quality armour on the standard metallic armour spectrum (bronze to dragon). Rune armour requires 40 Defence to wear and Dragon Slayer to wear the rune platebody, but only 40 Defence to wear all other pieces (thus, Dragon Slayer need not be completed). With a full set costing around 176,000 coins, the armour provides excellent defence for its price, making it the best choice for warriors with level 40 defence. Stats |} Obtaining from the Champions' Guild Rune armour is the best type of armour for a non-member. The rune platebody can only be worn after the completion of the Dragon Slayer quest, though all other pieces of rune armour can be worn without its completion - rune platelegs, rune plateskirts, rune chainbodies, rune swords, rune maces, etc. can be bought in Scavvo's Rune Store on the second floor in the Champions' Guild just south of Varrock. * Rune plateskirt: 64,000 coins * Rune platelegs: 64,000 coins * Rune chainbody: 50,000 coins * Rune longsword: 32,000 coins * Rune sword: 20,800 coins * Rune mace: 14,400 coins * Rune 2h: 40,000 coins Others Ornamental rune armour, heraldic rune armour, trimmed rune armour, God armour, and Gilded armour have the same bonuses as standard rune armour. These can be obtained from the member's only Treasure Trails. Note: Other players cannot trim nor bless armour, no matter what scammers say. Trimmed : Gold-trimmed : Gilded : Rune heraldic armour (Free-to-play) : : : : : God Armour Zamorak : Guthix : Saradomin : Armadyl Bandos Ancient Trivia *All the god, trimmed, heraldic, and gilded versions of rune have the same exact stats as regular rune; it is only a different colour. God armour, however, has a +1 prayer bonus. *Rune claws and Rune thrownaxes are the only rune weapons to have a special attack. Category:Equipable items Category:Rune equipment Category:Armour Category:Weapons